


Please

by TheCreativeCasseroles



Series: Manners [1]
Category: Danny Phantom, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCreativeCasseroles/pseuds/TheCreativeCasseroles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny asks a certain someone for help. Warning: long beginning before actual plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot people, you hear me?! A oneshot!

Daniel Fenton never would have thought to be a part of a team made out of superheroes while growing up. He had imagined of becoming an astronaut and going into space.

That last bit came true.

How these turn of events came to be, it had to start with when Danny went into the inactive Ghost Portal.

No. That wasn't right.

It started with three friends in college, who were fascinated with the idea of life after death. Ghosts to be precise. One was a behemoth of a man, who went by the name of Jack. His best friend, Vladimir, was known as Vlad, or Vladdy. Finally, there was Maddie. She was the only girl in their trio. But she was unknowingly the love interest of the two best friends. Only, she would return her feelings to one.

One day, they created a small portal that went to a place they hypothesized to be where the deceased wandered. Everything was as it should be, yet it went wrong. Jack had put soda into the machine, and when he turned it on, Vlad had a blast of ectoplasm to his face. This had gave him ecto-acne. Not only that, but gave the man the ability to become a ghost himself. He was in between life and death. A Halfa.

Vlad turned to a life of crime, stealing money, and using his powers to give himself companies to control. He became one of the richest men in the world. And yet... he was lonley. The love of his life married his EX best friend.

Jack and Maddie Fenton.

Maddie and Jack Fenton.

They became ghost hunters, inviting weapons to fight them. They had a daughter named Jasmine, but called her Jazz. A few years later they had a son named Daniel. Young Danny Fenton.

Eventually the couple decided to create a large scale Ghost Portal in their basement. (It was also their lab)

It wasn't finished until Danny was fourteen years old. Unfortunately, it did not work.

Danny had brought his two best friends, a dark skined, techno geek with the name of Tucker, and a pale, vegetarian goth who went by Sam to see the portal. (If you were to ever call Sam "Samantha" you would become friends with her steel toe boots)

Unlike the trio before, only Danny was in love with Sam (even if he didn't know it at the time). It would be a good thing that she fell for him as well, but that is a story for another time.

Sam had convinced Danny to go into the portal. He had remembered to worn his jumpsuit that his parents made for him. It was for protection, they had told him. It was white with black gloves and boots. Honestly, it looked good on him.

Inside he went, the dark, inactive portal was creepy to the young teen. Danny put his hand to the wall to feel where he was, but pushed a button in the process. It turned out that the on button was on the inside of the portal. This mistake that Jack made was a deadly one for his son died that day. Yet, not all the way. Another Halfa was made due to Jack Fenton's mistakes.

Danny's colors were inverted. Black to white, white to black, and icy blue became acid green. It wasn't till a fight with a ghost by the name Lunch Lady, about a month later, did Danny Fenton officially become Danny Phantom. Someone who would protect his city from ghosts that ment harm.

Of course the two Halfa's were ment to meet. For they were the only ones to be created and only they could share each other's pain. If only one hadn't walk down the path of destruction. When Vlad had found out about the boy, he planned to have him as his son. After having killed Jack, and getting Maddie.

Thankfully, Danny put a stop to that, but Vlad is determined to get what he wants.

Even later, Danny and Sam had a fight which ended in her making a wish. A wish granting ghost, Desiree, heard it, and granted it. This caused a world without Danny Phantom. It was solved though, and Danny got a logo out of it. It was a P inside of a D.

Then, not even a week later, Danny had gotten a strange message transmitted to his mind. As it turned out, it was a Martian who was calling out for help. He had wanted to help save Earth from an invasion, but could not do it alone. He had called not only Danny, but Superman, Batman, the Flash, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, and Green Lantern. Together, they had defeated the invaders, and saved the planet.

Now they had form a team known as the Justice League. They had an hq in space, orbiting Earth. It was known as the Watchtower.

It felt like that was years ago when really it had only been about a month and a couple of weeks.

So here he was, in the observatory, looking at the Earth turn. Hovering. Knees up to his chest. Thinking.

Just yesterday he had a horrible experience. Danny had to fight his older, evil self. That him had destroyed everything. The Justice League was killed by that monster.

Danny even saw his loved ones die. But Clockwork was generous and saved them.

It was a god damned miracle.

Danny explained everything to his friends on what had happened, and they gave him the longest hugs they ever gave him. It was nice. Unfortunately, he had to go to the Watchtower for JL business. That was at nine pm.

The meeting ended twenty minutes ago.

Danny knew he made a promise to his family, but he was still scared. What if something happened to him, and he couldn't keep it? Danny needed something to stop himself if younger him couldn't.

A dark presence made itself known behind the half breed. It was just who he needed.

"Batman."

"Phantom."

Silence.

"You were quite during the meeting," Batman noted.

"Sorry... I have a lot on my mind at the moment," he apologized.

More silence.

"Could-" Danny hesitated.

"Could you do me a favor...?" Danny asked in a whisper. He could practically see the eyebrow go up.

"Depends on what it is," was the reply.

"I... I need you to find ways to stop me," he finally got the words pass the lump in his throat. Danny felt the atmosphere darken.

"Why," a demand.

"In case someone tries to make me do some bad stuff. It's happened before. Thankfully S-a friend of mine helped me out. Turns out a rock can control ghosts," Danny failed to lighten the mood.

"There's more to this, isn't there," the Dark Knight could really read between the lines. He is a detective after all.

Danny gulped.

Breathe in, breathe out... In... Out... In... Out... In...

"Let's say I didn't have such a great time yesterday, and... It got me thinking... What if... What if I become evil? How would I be stopped? Could I be stopped? I-I don't want that to happen. I'd rather die again than be evil. So please..." It was then that Danny realized that he was shaking badly. He even was broken out in a cold sweat, and if his heart was beating in this form, it would be pounding.

Seconds stretched into minutes, which felt like an eternity.

"I'll do it," Batman finally said. Having heard that let Danny relax.

"Thank you," he spoke to empty air.

* * *

 

"Blood blossoms are the only natural flower that repeal ghosts huh?" Batman muttered to himself. He was in the Batcave, looking up ways to defend and fight ghosts. He had been so busy lately that he never got a chance to research the subject. Until now.

A link caught his eye. It was about ghost hunters that lived in Phantom's territory. The Fentons.

Maybe they have something that he needs.

click

"Jack and Maddie Fenton are ghost hunters in the city of Amity Park. They invent weapons that are human friendly (even though you might get ectoplasm on you) and are harmful to ghosts. They live with their eldest daughter, Jasmine, and youngest son, Daniel."

A photo of the family was at the bottom of the article. What really grabbed his attention was the son, Danny. He looked an awful lot like Phantom, and his ward, Dick.

"Master Bruce?" Alfred inquired.

"I'm thinking of throwing a party, Alfred. And the Fenton's are coming," is what Bruce Wayne told his butler.


	2. AN

This right here is an author's note and this is to inform y'all of what's to come.

So not that long after I finished with Please, I decided to make a sequel called Thank You. I stopped at some point after 3,000 words. Recently I decided to get back at it. I rewrote somethings, added some stuff, and whatnot. I also did a little something something to Please.

Now here's the deal. I've decided to make a third one shot (should these things be called one shots anymore?) with the name You're Welcome or something along those lines. And all together they will be a part of a trilogy called 'Manners'. Original I know, but it seems to fit. I don't know what to do for the third one tbh.

Remember kiddos, this will also be on FF, or for those who don't know, Fanfiction.net.


	3. AN 2

** New story "Thank You" is up **

**Author's Note:**

> Tis nought but a oneshot. I know that the background was a bit to long, but I felt like it was needed to set the stage. Oh and did you like where I had Danny meet everyone? I would prefer if it was before Phantom Planet and that the JL was already formed, but I liked this idea better. After the logo, but before Dan. I wondered how the JL would react to a Danny who just fought Dan (and won).


End file.
